marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Co-op X 18
Co-op X is a cooperative event pitting your squad against other squads of other agents for top rewards. Details *Form a squad of 6 Agents consisting of your teammates and alliance members. 5 squads come together to form a company. *Go head to head against a competing company to see who can achieve a higher co-op rating by defeating bosses. What's New Vengeance Lair Introduction *Vengeance Bosses are lurking around the Vengeance Lair. They're enraged and waiting to tear apart any prey they set their sights on. *A new stage in the Vengeance Lair unlocks in the final hour of each session. A total of 3 Vengeance Bosses will be waiting in each stage. On defeat of all 3 Vengeance Bosses, unlock a chest to receive either a cyan, blue, or magenta ISO-8 shard. *The more stages you complete, the more likely you'll receive a cyan ISO-8 shard. *So note that while squad members defeat the boss together, the ISO-8 shard you receive may differ among squad members Team Introduction *The serpent has deployed the Worthy -- Hulk, Juggernaut, Attuma, Absorbing Man, Titania, Thing and Grey Gargoyle to wreck and spread chaos across Earth. *This Co-op X event, select a marvel team you wish to join the ranks of - Secret Avengers, The Mighty or Uncanny X-Force. Each team has a set of unique Co-op superpowers. To reveal these Co-op superpowers, you first need to collect specific cards. If you don't already have them, get them from Norn Stone Exchange reward sets 1, 2, 3 and Normal. *The superpowers of the various teams are as follows: Secret Avengers= *Self Heal Recover 20% of own HP. *Squad Rejuvenation Recover each squad member's HP by 15%. *Paralysis Deflect Vengeance Boss attack for 3 rounds. |-| The Mighty= *Self Empowerment Raise attack by 10% for this attack. *Combat Magnification Raise next attack of every member by 15% each. *Double Strike 2 times damage for this attack. |-| Uncanny Avengers= *Force Armor Defense shield on self for next round. *Barricade Defense shield for entire squad on next round. *Double Strike 2 times damage for this attack. *Unleash these superpowers to aid you and your squad in the Vengeance Boss battles. *Do note the following about Co-op superpowers: **Can only be used once a day, will be reset at 1:00 AM (ET) daily **Will only last the span of this Co-op X event **Can only be used against the Vengeance Bosses **When activated, will only be effective against 1 Vengeance Boss Comeback Spawn Updates *Falling too far behind your rival company, looking to turn the table? Now's your best chance, the Spawn The Serpent will be open exclusively to the company who spawned it. *Take advantage of this and fight hard right down to the very final minute! Vibranium Pack Distribution *Running low on Vibranium Packs for Santron's Christmas Rampage? Now, completion of specific Co-op personal assignments will win you Vibranium Packs! * Check out the Christmas Page for more details! Co-op Boss Weakness and Session Schedule The weak point and session schedule for Co-op X is as follows: New Cards Introduced Rewards= *[Against Time Cable|[Race Against Time Cable]] *[Hero Spider-Man|[Depression Hero Spider-Man]] *[the Line Shocker|[Walk the Line Shocker]] *[Changes Boomerang|[Career Changes Boomerang]] *[Mind Doctor Octopus|[Brilliant Mind Doctor Octopus]] |-| Danger Cards= *[West Daredevil|[Go West Daredevil]] *[Frontier Iron Man|[Final Frontier Iron Man]] *[Strength Green Goblin|[Goblin Strength Green Goblin]] *[of Disguise Chameleon|[Master of Disguise Chameleon]] *[Spring Chicken Vulture|[No Spring Chicken Vulture]] *[of Evil Sandman|[Root of Evil Sandman]] *[in a Name Trapster|[What's in a Name Trapster]] *[and Light Lizard|[Darkness and Light Lizard]] *[Hero Carnage|[Reluctant Hero Carnage]] *[Cyclops|[Restoration Cyclops]] Danger Cards New Danger Cards= |-| Old Danger Cards= Company Ranks *There are five possible company ranks: C, B, A, S, and SS. *A company ranks is determined by the accumulation of every member's total co-op rating. Ranks are determined during the daily calculation period. *Each rank requires a company to reach a set co-op rating threshold. Bonuses Damage Bonus *This event features a special damage bonus. *The Higher your maximum attack power, the more ATK you can use against a co-op boss when you attack. Combo Bonus *If members of your company attack a co-op boss one after another, you'll get an ATK bonus. The first combo boosts your ATK by about 1.7%, while the final, 30th combo boosts your ATK by 50% *'The combo resets if nobody attacks within 30 minutes.' *'The combo count will rise according to how much RDS is used in an attack.' Dominating Victory Bonus *If your company wins a session with a certain co-op rating advantage, an ATK bonus will be in effect for the next session whenever you attack co-op bosses *'Each bonus level has a certain activation conditions as shown below.' Danger Card Boosts *This time you'll be able to raise the boost you get from Danger cards. Each time you use a certain number of RDS, the boost that Danger cards in your main deck provide will go up. *You can raise the boost of your Danger cards 5 times each. *Danger cards' boosts reset when you fuse, trade, or gift them. *After their boosts reset, you can raise them up to 5 times again. Rewards Personal= |- | 1-10 | [Operative Black Widow|[Ruthless Operative Black Widow]] (Legendary) Odin’s Decree (UL) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 11-50 | [March Juggernaut|[Doom March Juggernaut]] (U Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x30 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 51-100 | [March Juggernaut|[Doom March Juggernaut]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x20 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 101-350 | [March Juggernaut|[Doom March Juggernaut]] (U Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x10 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x50 500,000 Silver |- | 351-999 | [in Red White and Blue Captain America|[Back in Red, White, and Blue Captain America]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x30 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver |- | 1,001-3,000 | [in Red White and Blue Captain America|[Back in Red, White, and Blue Captain America]] (SS Rare) x2 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x40 400,000 Silver |- | 3,001-4,999 | [in Red White and Blue Captain America|[Back in Red, White, and Blue Captain America]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- | 5,001-8,000 | [in Red White and Blue Captain America|[Back in Red, White, and Blue Captain America]] (SS Rare) x1 Odin’s Decree (L) x5 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x10 Cosmic Canister x30 400,000 Silver |- | 8,001-9,999 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- | 10,001-15,000 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x20 300,000 Silver |- | 15,001-19,999 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 20,001-29,999 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 30,001-39,999 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 40,001-49,999 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x10 300,000 Silver |- | 50,001-100,000 | [Dr. Strange|[Defender Dr. Strange]] (Rare) x2 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver |- | 100,001-200,000 | [Dr. Strange|[Defender Dr. Strange]] (Rare) x1 Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 Cosmic Canister x5 200,000 Silver |- | 200,001-500,000 | 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 |} Exact Placement Reward: Players ranking 1,000th, 5,000th, 10,000th, 20,000th, 30,000th, 40,000th, 50,000th, will get a [March Juggernaut|[Doom March Juggernaut]] (U Rare) x1 as a special reward instead of the usual personal ranking reward! |-| Squad= |- | 1-150 | [in Red White and Blue Captain America|[Back in Red, White, and Blue Captain America]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +3 Minimum Co-op Rating of 1,200,000 or higher |- | 151-1,000 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 300,000 or higher |- | 1,001-3,000 | [Bottom Ms. Marvel|[Rock Bottom Ms. Marvel]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +2 Minimum Co-op Rating of 270,000 or higher |- | 3,001-7,000 | [Dr. Strange|[Defender Dr. Strange]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 90,000 or higher |- | 7,001-30,000 | [Dr. Strange|[Defender Dr. Strange]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Card Stock +1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 60,000 or higher |- | 30,001-80,000 | Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Minimum Co-op Rating of 30,000 or higher |} Assignments - Squad= |-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= }} Norn Stone Exchange - Norn Stone Deluxe Reward Set= class="wikitable" style="text-align:center" width = 100% - !Item !Amount - [March Juggernaut [Doom March Juggernaut]] 1 - [Thor [Fated Thor]] 1 - Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 10 - Ultimate Card Pack Ticket 20 - [Boom ISO-8 [Boom Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 10 - [Boom ISO-8 [Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) 20 - [Boom Fragment ISO-8 [Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8]] (Rare) 200 - Odin's Decree (UL) 10 - Odin's Decree (L) 10 - Odin's Decree (UR) 10 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 200 - Level Up ISO-8 Serum 400 - Cosmic Canister x5 400 - Cosmic Canister 400 - Personal Energy Pack 200 - Personal Power Pack 50 - Danger Bar x3 100 - Danger Bar 300 - 10,000 Silver 300 - 1,000 Rally Points 358 } *Exchange norn crystals to get a reward from the deluxe set. Once you draw the featured card, you can switch to the next reward set. * Once you draw the featured card in the last set, you can switch to the normal norn crystal exchange. * You can get norn crystals by attacking raid bosses with raid power packs. }} ISO-8 Shard Exchange Blue/Cyan Shards Rewards= * [UR Cosmic Shard|[Bruiser UR Cosmic Shard]] * [UR Cosmic Shard|[Speed UR Cosmic Shard]] * [UR Cosmic Shard|[Tactics UR Cosmic Shard]] * [Sin|[Sister Sin]] * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) X3 * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (10) * Cosmic Canister (50) *'You'll get cyan ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating SS rank companies and blue ISO-8 shards as gold star rewards for beating S rank companies. (Some gold star rewards are cards instead of shards.)' *'Get 1,000,000 co-op rating for a second cyan/blue ISO-8 shard.' |-| Magenta Shards Rewards= * [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] * Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket * Odin's Decree (L) * Level Up ISO-8 Serum (5) * Cosmic Canister (30) *'In sessions where you beat an S or SS rank company and receive between 1,000 and 249,999 personal co-op rating, you will receive a magenta ISO-8 shard.' Missions Each Mission has 5 Levels, ending in a villian. There are a total of 10 missions. After every 3-5 strikes will result in a Co-op Boss appearing, or receiving a card, green shards, or mastery points. After you clear the 10th mission boss, you will only be able to play missions from that set, and you must battle the mission boss each time you make it to him. For each win after the first, you are awarded 20,000 Silver. Only 4 bosses can be on a players waiting list at any given time. If there are 4 waiting, a new boss will not appear and the case will only have a card, shards, or mastery. Show/Hide table